


A Gift From the Skies

by GizaMatox



Category: Bakugan Battle Brawlers
Genre: M/M, MerMay 2018, birds got damaged in the name of love, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:20:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GizaMatox/pseuds/GizaMatox
Summary: "He recognised the creature. Those squawking things always flying above the water or near the bay where humans would catch fish. He once was bit by one. He didn’t like them very much, they didn’t taste good. Too much fluff and stringy, gamey meat.But this one had different colors. He never saw one with black fluff before, they usually where all white. The dark fluff reminded Gus of the ocean when 'sun' was gone; black, endless, like the sky above. He sometimes imagined swimming on the sky when diving through the dark water.He wanted that black fluff. Not for himself, though. He wondered if his mate would like it."





	A Gift From the Skies

**Author's Note:**

> A scribble I did for mermay. Special thanks to LaggingUniverse who did the grammar check.

Gus rested on his favourite rock, the rock he loved to lay on under the bright hot fire thingy, the one he once heard humans call 'sun'. He liked to feel its warmth on his scales, the wind tousled his fins as he listened to the soft sound of the waves washing against the cliff sides.  
His rock was big enough for more two merfolks to rest on it but he didn’t care. It was his rock, he found it first so it belonged to him. He often had to fight against other merfolks who dared to steal it from him. Sometimes humans too, they usually came with sticks with strings hanging off its tip that they use to catch fish. Gus never understood why those annoying apes had to come to his rock on those noisy floating things. They already have all the land for themselves, why did they also need his rock?  
The only being in the world he allowed on his rock was his mate, Keith. They would rest on it, warming themselves with ‘sun’ together, their tails entwined. Gus would listen to Keith talk about humans, though he only listened to part of it since he get distracted by how shiny Keith’s red scales looked under the light. Once they were warm enough they would slip back into the water to hunt together. Keith was more skilled and always came back with a larger haul but he would always share his catch with Gus.  
Gus sighed dreamily. Thinking about his mate always made Gus feel all fuzzy, his blue and orange tail wagging happily.  
His thoughts were interrupted by a 'squawk'. Gus blinked his eyes open and looked around for what dared to interrupt his daydreaming. He noticed a black and white land animal, with a yellow beak and round and small black eyes. The creature was standing a few palms away from him.  
He recognised the creature. Those squawking things always flying above the water or near the bay where humans would catch fish. He once was bit by one. He didn’t like them very much, they didn’t taste good. Too much fluff and stringy, gamey meat.  
But this one had different colors. He never saw one with black fluff before, they usually where all white. The dark fluff reminded Gus of the ocean when 'sun' was gone; black, endless, like the sky above. He sometimes imagined swimming on the sky when diving through the dark water.  
He wanted that black fluff. Not for himself, though. He wondered if his mate would like it.  
Catching a flying creature would be hard since, well, it can fly. But Gus was smarter, he knew what the creature liked: fish. Slowly and silently he crawled backwards and slipped into the ocean while the squawking thing was busy nipping his fluff with his beak. Gus twisted around in the water, looking for something to use as bait. He saw a crab near the corals, but the flying creature didn’t had teeth to open it’s hard skin.  
A silvery flash of scales flitted past the corner of Gus’s eye. He grabbed it in his webbed claws without even bothering to turn his head, then hurried back to the rock. His head broke the surface and he glanced around, hoping the creature would still be there. It still was, and it even left a white smear on his rock.  
Gus would make sure it’s death was very painful.  
He held out the fish and wiggled it to get the creature’s attention. It stopped squawking and looked at him. Slowly Gus backed into the water again, keeping his hand with the fish aloft and his eyes trained on the surface. A moment later he could see a small shadow peering over the water where he was. Just a bit more closer.  
A snip on his hand, and Gus jumped into the air with the strength of his tail. He caught the creature by its fin and landed back to the water with a loud splash. It was desperately squawking and flapping to get free, then twisted around to peck mercilessly at Gus’s fingers.  
Gus flinched with the pain but he wasn’t going to give up. He would take this dark-colored fluff to his mate, and maybe they could eat what it’s left together---  
The seagull’s free wing hit him in the eye. Gus screamed in surprise, accidentally releasing it. The creature fled clumsily, fluff stuff falling in the water while it staggered into the air to live another day.  
Gus let out frustrated groan while rubbing his sore eye. He vowed to rip it’s head the next time he saw it. At least, he thought, he could get some of the dark fluff he wanted.  
He picked the biggest and least damaged fluff, holding it over 'sun'. It shone so nicely. The small drops of water reminded him of the shiny dots twinkling in the dark sky.  
With the object in hands, he dove back to the ocean. He passed by coral forests and shoals of fish, heading to the place he knew he would find his mate.  
After a few minutes a large, dark, distant figure loomed out of the shadowy depths. An ‘abandoned ship', as Keith once told him how humans would call it. The 'ship' drowned many days ago. It was a special place for both since it was there where they first met each other.  
Gus entered through a craggy opening, the feeble light rays reflecting the metal objects he and Keith had arranged to catch what little light made it down here. Gus searched for his mate through the rooms until he ended in a huge empty space, with some pictures of old humans and a large shiny thing on the ceiling. The small crystals reflecting around the place.  
Maybe he wasn’t there today, Gus thought. A bit upset he looked again at the fluff he grasped in his hand.  
Suddenly his eyes got covered by what he felt were hands. He smiled, he knew exactly who those hands belonged to.  
He shook off the hands and turned around. Keith placed his lips on his nose with a smile, and Gus couldn’t help but affectionately nibble at his mates fins.  
“What you got in hand?” Keith asked him in hand signs.  
Gus hid the thing between his back. “Nothing” he signed with his free hand. Keith raised an eyebrow and swam around him, while Gus turned around to face him with a smirk, not letting him see it.  
“Close eyes first”. Keith rolled his eyes and covers them with both hands. “I’m serious! Don’t peek” Keith grins and nods.  
Gus left Keith alone for a moment, he remembered seeing a mirror somewhere. He grabbed a shiny metal plate and swam back to where Keith was, still waiting for him. Gus placed the dark fluff between the fins on the left side of his head. He took Keith's hands off his eyes, Keith opened them only to find himself faced by his own reflection.  
He notices the new accessory and examined it. Gus couldn’t take the suspense. “So? What do you think?” He gestured.  
Keith turned to him, smiling. “It’s lovely.”  
“I tried to get you more. But the flying creature escaped” Gus explained, still upset for letting it get the better of him.  
Keith giggled, imagining the scene. “That’s fine. I love it.” He then rubbed his hands together, as if he was lost in thought.  
“I want to give you a present too.”  
Gus' fins lifted with curiosity “What is it?”  
Keith takes the mirror from his hands and placed it on the floor. He swam closer to Gus, taking his hands. “Now you close your eyes.”  
Gus did what he said, his tail flicking in excitement. While with his eyes shut, he could feel a light and warm pressure on his lips. Gus open his eyes and see Keith, now even more close to him, his eyes closed and his lips pressed against Gus's.  
This was new. Of course, they often pecked the other's cheeks and nose, sometimes the palm of their hands. But never on their mouth. It felt weird, but having Keith that close to him made the fuzz on his stomach grow stronger.  
When their lips got apart from each other their eyes were still locked on the other. Keith was the first one to sign, “Humans do that with the ones they like very much. And I like you very much,” Keith looked a bit embarrassed. “I thought we could use it. I don’t see other merfolks doing this. It could be our special thing, our way to say 'i like you’” He waited anxiously for any response from Gus.  
The response came in form of a surprise hug from the other merman. Keith welcomed it anyway, awkwardly involving him with his arm, them squeezing it a bit stronger, his mate’s warm body a contrast with the cold water around them. Gus let him go, a happy smile crossing his face. He was nodding energetically “I too like you very much!” his hands moving frenetically.  
“You liked my gift them?” Keith asks, infected by Gus' happy state. Gus rubbed his chin with a cheeky smile, pretending to be thinking, then signed “It was great, but still, I think I could get a bit more of it. You know, to get used to it.”  
Keith smirks mischievously “Maybe if you bring me more of those.” He pointed to his new accessory. Gus’s smile was replaced by a heartbroken frown. Keith stuck out his tongue, making the other merman playfully punch his arm.  
Keith held one of Gus’s hands and gestured with the other. “I will give you as many as you want.” He places his lips over his again, this time Gus returned Keith’s gift.


End file.
